Harry Potter and The Hogsmead PreSchool
by kuropapilio
Summary: What if one headstrong women made a change to how magical children were taught in England.  Fallow Harry and magical friends through the scary years of Pre-School


June 1982

"Hi everyone I am Salina Lelatan and I am the new headmistress of Hogwarts, I hope we can all get along as I rework the educational system" Said a petit women standing at about 5'1 with light brown hair and purple eyes. Her white teeth matching her pale skin and contrasting her ruby red lips.

"Rework the educational system, why ever would you want to do that" Said the dour young potion master.

"Because we are woefully behind the times" Salina said as she grinned." I will be adding a ton of classes and teachers as well as in Hogsmade I already have two elementary schools and a pre-school being built, which will be educating children from the age of three till the summer before they enter Hogwarts. This will of course have muggleborns attending at they show up in the register. I am working with the Ministry to set up portakys for each student to a attend school instead of a bus or floo. Also did you know at this current time we only use 1/16th of the castle? I plan to make use of all of it and the grounds. Instead of the few classes we were teaching we will now be teaching 26 different subjects. I will be hiring more teachers for the subjects already covered just to split the years up meaning we will soon have a staff of over 450 for Hogwarts alone. Now not all of them will of course be living at the school. I was also thinking of have some of the students not reside here as I would like to offer more children the opportunity to attend Hogwarts. From what I can tell by looking at the list of children who come each year we only take in about 40 per grade but that covers about 1/10th of the magical children who qualify not to mention the squibs who I would like to offer classes to as well as quite a few of the new classes do not require magic of very little which means that there will be over 3000 students. This of course means changing the time and placements of classes and how many per class. Also thinking of setting up maybe a summer school program for electives kids wanted to take but couldn't due to time constraints, I am bouncing around so many ideas in my head its going to take all summer to get probably even half of it done. Also if you have any ideas at all please feel free to tell me or when we get things up and rolling tell me if you think we need to change things about how it runs. Here is a rough draft idea of what the schedule will look like.

7am-8:15am Breakfast Kids who Commute show up at 8:10

8:30am-9:15am 1st period

9:30am-10:15am 2nd period

10:30am-11:15am 3rd period

Lunch Children who commute can return home for lunch if they so wish

1:00pm-1:45am 4th period

2:00pm-2:45pm 5th period

Snack to be served at little carts set up around the school

3:15pm-4:00pm 6th period

Study time, club time, and sports time or detentions

Dinner 6:00pm-7:30

Evening tutoring from 7:30-8:30

Classes will be broken up into 2 semesters with 1st-5th years having 8 mandatory classes and Gym being mandatory if they are not in a sport or taking weapons. Leaving either 3 or 4 elective classes for the students to take . Now 6th and 7th years have 2 mandatory class again with gym being mandatory unless in sports or weapons. Leaving them with 10 or 9 electives which depend on their career goals and what type of OWLS they obtained.

The 1st-5th year mandatory classes are

Transfiguration

Charms

DADA

Herboligy

History

Math

English

Potions

Gym (unless in sports or taking weapons)

The 6th and 7th year mandatory classes

Home-economics

Government

Gym (unless in sports or taking weapons)

The classes are as fallows. I am still in the process of figuring out how many staff each subject will need. Next to each subject will be which years it is offered too.

Transfiguration 1-7

Charms 1-7

Dueling 4-7

Defense against the Dark Arts 1-7

Potions 1-7

Herboligy 1-7

History 1-7

Arthimency 1-7

Alchemy 1-7

Divinations 3-7 test in

Runes 3-7

Healing 1-7

Gym 1-7 only for people not in sports or not in weapons

Care of Magical Creatures 3-7

English and Reading 1-7

Math 1-7

Muggle Studies 6-7

Wizarding Studies 6-7

Government 6-7

Home-Economics 1-7

Warding 6-7

Art 1-7

Creative Writing and Journalism 1-7

Elemental Magic 3-7 test in

Animagus 4-7

Weapons 1-7

I have plans to open a university in Hogsmade by 1985 for people who wish to obtain there masteries in subjects. I am putting this till last while I try to get everything set up here in Hogsmade and Hogwarts. Hoping to make it sooner than that but I am trying to be realistic on some things. Now I am sure you are all wondering how we are going to arrange and accommodate that many students. I have been talking to the school and between her and I we have come up with a plane on how to alter the school building its self to work in a more efficient manner. Like I can tell you we will not be able to fit 3000+ plus kids and staff in this one hall for all the meals. So the school and I are adding more kitchens, dining areas, cafes, restrooms, classrooms, dorms, library's, club rooms, staff areas, physical activates areas, rec-rooms and lounges. The space will only have to increase a little were just rearranging the lay out, cleaning things and give some areas a new purpose. Also we will be adding several floo and portaky rooms for people to use for commuting. The grounds will be gaining a lot of things a football field, a year round pool, a field hockey area, an outdoor dueling circuit, a flying polo field, an enlarged Quidith pitch, an equestrian riding area, barns, places for practicing and an outdoor useable park with a café. We will now have and Varsity teams. That means that your houses will have TWO of each teams. At the end of each year we will take the MVP's of all the quiditch teams and create a Hogwarts team to go against Buebuxington, Drumstang and Gulivans. That means this summer we will have a team of people clearing out a section the Forbidden Forrest to make room for all the new areas. Lucky for us the area around here pretty empty as I am hoping with the increase of things in this area we will need to build new housing and business which opens up more jobs. My goal is that by 1995 we will have a large magical city with Hogwarts at the epicenter of all of it." The new headmistress stopped to take a drink of water as the Hogwarts staff started at her in shock and awe as the kept glancing at the sheets of paper they had been handed

"Now I am sure that most of you know people who could fill some of the positions for teaching we need and some for extra staff for various things. I will be hiring for each house 14 councilors 7males and 7 females One for each year. I will also be hiring more staff the hospital wing, more staff for the kitchens and cleaning, teachers assistants, administrative staff who will be handling a lot of the paperwork, staff to keep the school stocked with things it needs, coaches for the different sports, and I am going to need help hiring for the elementary schools and the pre-schools. They are NOT boarding schools. As of this year we will also be stager staring the grades. 1st years will be coming on the 1st , the 2nd years on the 2nd, the 3rd on the 3rd and I am sure you get the idea. This will allow us a week to get the 1st years who need the most help integrated in to the school program. OWLS and NEWTS will be held after the other years area released for the year. The 5th and 7th years will stay an extra week to complete their 6 other tests. This will give them the time and peace to maybe resit an exam that didn't go so well or a side subject they were studying independently. There will be a round of OWLS and NEWTS during exam week for the rest of the years for the 6 classes of that semester. Exam week will be the 2nd week after coming back from winter solicits break. I think I have talked your ear off enough for one evening. If you feel your room moving through the night it's just being relocated to its new home. The changes to the castle will happen of the next two weeks, So that we can spend the rest of the summer setting everything up for next year. People I know and trust are showing up tomorrow to help us with everything. I am hoping you all will send out letters to people you know who might want to work here. Well have a great day guys I have a ton of work to do. If you need me I will be in the heads office. "

A/N OK readers I am going to need some help here. If you have any ideas for my story please send them my way so that I can bounce them around in my head and see if they fill in some of my gaping holes in the story.

Please Review


End file.
